Don't Ask, Don't Tell
by PhoenixKelley
Summary: Jacob imprints....on everyone's favorite vampire. Post-Eclipse as if Breaking Dawn didn't exist , Jacob's POV unless otherwise indicated
1. Chapter 1

I may have just created the world's most hated fanfic

**I may have just created the world's most hated fanfic!**

_I shouldn't have come here,_ I thought irritably. _I should not have come._

How could I do this? How could I not? It was Bella, for crying out loud. I couldn't see her…married…to that dirty bloodsucker, knowing it was only a short while before she became one of them. I shuddered. But this may be my only chance to see her before…I couldn't make myself think the words.

I phased back to human and pulled on my old sweats. Damn if I was going to go back home and get something fancier for the bloodsucker wedding. Reaching the edge of the woods, I plunked down on a large gray rock and waited for the leech to bring Bella out. _Mrs. Cullen_, I thought with disgust.

A couple minutes went by, and the happy couple came out the back door and crossed the lawn. I didn't even look at the great Mr. Cullen, didn't bother to correct my casually provocative position on the rock.

Bella's face lit up as she saw me. Grudgingly, I stood up and hugged her. She felt the same as always, but different. I tried not to vomit thinking of what she'd become in—how long now? Weeks, days? Hours?

Cullen said something about Rosalie—the blond bloodsucker sister—and I glanced over to watch him leave.

It wasn't light out anymore, but he seemed to glow faintly.

My throat constricted, and my mind seemed to shut down—I was incapable of full thoughts, just mismatched words and pictures like an infant. _Pure joy—hate—nausea…_

I let go of Bella and collapsed on the ground, dry heaving and retching. I heard Bella's panicked voice, saying something, but I couldn't understand and wasn't really listening anyway. Maybe _this_ was why things hadn't worked out with Bella—why I had doubted that I was really in love with her. Maybe this was why kissing her hadn't felt right—it had been nice, but had felt forced and almost…fake. Maybe this was why I hadn't imprinted before—_I hadn't been looking in the right place. _The thought nauseated me more, and I rolled over and vomited on the perfectly managed grass.

"Carlisle!" I heard Edward yell. The vamp doctor hurried out to us with the big blond bloodsucker behind him—the emotion-sensing one. I tried to numb the insane happiness I was feeling underneath the disgust. I didn't want _him_ to know what was going on. I began to plan my escape.

"Shock, it looks like," Dr. Fang had his icy, hard hands all over my head and wrist, checking my temperature, checking my pulse. I really wished he would stop that. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know!" Bella was hyperventilating, I think. Goddamnit, she was married! Did she really have to act like I was her freaking boyfriend? "He was just standing there, and then he just collapsed and was puking all over the place…"

_You forgot the whole looking-at-Edward part,_ I thought irritably. He heard me. Of course, _he_ knew what was going on here. He looked a mixture of disgusted and shocked—just how I felt, only without the happy part. Lucky him.

"What's he thinking?" Bella asked him anxiously. Edward didn't answer, just shook his head and said quietly "I'll…explain later."

Trembling, I stood up and darted into the darkening woods, phasing as I ran.

_There goes my last set of clothes._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do own Twilight—it's sitting up in my room right now

**Disclaimer: I do own Twilight—it's sitting up in my room right now. Only I didn't write it, Stephenie Meyer did. :)**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry it took so long for me to update. It is getting very difficult for me to focus on this, I don't know why. I'll try and update more often from now on.**

I was planning on running for a very, very long time. Unfortunately, this plan was ruined: Leah was waiting for me in the woods.

_Well, shit, Jacob, _she greeted me calmly. And launched herself at my face, biting and clawing every part of me that she could reach.

_You—imprinted—on—that—bloodsucker!_ Leah was furious, even though this wasn't something I could control. I knew better than to try and stop her from attacking me. Maybe I'd get lucky and she'd rip my head off. I didn't really want to live right now.

_What was all that about being in love with the leech-lover, then? Was that just some kind of sicko thing to get her away from the bloodsuckers? Or was that before you came out of the fricking closet?_ Even her thoughts dripped with the sarcastic fury that was so Leah.

Eventually she backed off, breathing heavily. I glanced over my arms and neck. Most of the damage had been done to my left shoulder; I wasn't bleeding anymore and the scars would be gone by tonight. All right, good.

I turned to face Leah again. She was phasing back to human. Shit. I looked away quickly, but for some reason there didn't seem to be anything wrong with looking anymore. It didn't feel the same.

I waited for her to finish and put her clothes on. But she was shaking violently, like she needed to phase back in a second. _So why phase to human?_ I thought, too bitter for confusion.

"Phase back, Jacob." Leah panted. There was enough furious authority in her voice that I didn't challenge her, and I phased.

I paid little attention to the fact that I'd lost my sweats in my last transformation, and so had no choice but to stand in the woods without them. Half a second passed, and Leah was on top of me.

For a moment I thought she was attacking me again, and raised my arms defensively. But then she was pressing me up against a tree, crushing her lips on mine. There we were, two naked werewolves—one of them in love with a guy bloodsucker—making out in the woods. I suppose nothing's strange anymore with me.

Finally, Leah pulled away. Her eyes were wild. She looked, for a minute, like she was struggling to say something.

"I imprinted, Jake," she choked, then turned tail and ran away.

--

**Edward POV**

Bella stared after Jacob. "What happened?" she demanded, sounding panicked.

I pressed my lips together, debating whether or not to tell her. "It seems...Jacob…has imprinted," I said quietly.

"What?" Bella gaped, disgruntled. "On me? Oh God… I thought once he imprinted, he could finally…you know, move on, but now—what are you shaking your head for?"

"Not on you." I took a long breath, trying to find the words. Bella found them for me.

"But then, who? There was no one else here but me and—" Her eyes widened. "Oh my freaking _God_, Edward!" She turned towards the woods. "_Jacob!_ Jacob freaking Black! Come back here!"

"Useless," I muttered, "he's probably miles away by now." But I could hear muffled noises, and Leah Clearwater's thoughts entered the clearing, presumably accompanied with the rest of her body.

_Stupid fucker. He just_ had _to come to the bloodsucker wedding, didn't he? And now he's a fucking gay. Great. Just great. I have great luck with guys…_

I sighed, not wanting to get involved with their problems. But this already involved me. I kissed Bella on the forehead. "Would you hate me terribly if I went to talk to him?"

Bella nodded spastically. "Fine. Fine. Go ahead. I'll just sit here and be _pissed_."

I darted across the lawn, guilty, wishing the dog had just stayed away from my wedding.

**I am not sure if the rating needs to go up to maybe M later on, let's just say that. **


	3. Author's Note

**Okay, so, I'm backkk :) It's been about ten months since I last updated and to be honest, I have pretty much forgotten where I was going with this story. Well, I pretty much know where it's going, but I'm not sure how to execute it.**

**Would any of you lovely readers like to give me some ideas? :]**

**Until I figure out what to do, I'll be working on a couple of other fics that I started before I left, as well as a new one. **

**-Phoenix **


End file.
